raruto
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: Resumen: a mi hermana menor adora a naruto con todo su corazón yo me rio mucho con raruto y ella quiere matarme cada vez que me rio de cómo se burlan de Naruto para los fans les diré algo que se burlen de Naruto significa que es importante, se que es difícil pero no me odien


Raruto

Autora : Emilia Tsukino

Resumen: a mi hermana menor adora a naruto con todo su corazón yo me rio mucho con raruto y ella quiere matarme cada vez que me rio de cómo se burlan de Naruto para los fans les diré algo que se burlen de Naruto significa que es importante, se que es difícil pero no me odien

'HAKUNA MATATA'

Pisare a fondo el acelerador y no pienso parar

atravesando la noche

parece que fue ayer cuando murió

mi hamster, sin embargo

su agua ya huele mal

que te cagas de mal

si agarras tu corazón

y escuchas esta canción

sin duda descubrirás

que no tiene sentido

y ahora voy a gritar

aaaahhhh¡

no tengo curro

no tengo casa

solo tengo la puta guitarra

y no me la puedo comer

esto es una mierda

no se lo que digo

me falta algo mas que un tornillo

solo dire:hakuna matata

'ME PICA EL CULO'

Me pica el culo

y no me lo puedo rascar

es una molestia muy peculiar

no dejo de moverme en la silla

y no puedo mas

pero estoy delante de mucha gente

mi mono, mi jefe, mi madre , mi bebe

es algo insufrible, voy enserio

yeah,yeah

si consigo acceder al bolsillo

me rasco un poquito con la mano

y les digo a todos:

"sayonara baby"

si se rasca mi mono , no es justo, joder

¿o no tengo derecho, yo también ?

me pica el culo

cuantas sensaciones , en mi culo

a veces digo "ho ho¡"

a veces "je,je"

a veces son cosquillas

fíjate

¿cuando terminara?

esta odisea en mi culo

maldito mono

¡mierda!

'NO SEAS UN MARGINADO INFANTIL'

Así que convierte tu tristeza en valor

y deja q la fuerza este en ti

no seas un marginado infantil

al menos insúltales

una ves mas

si te acusaron por robar lechugas

si no querían que les matases

si te quitaban el almuerzo en el cole

si ibas con la puta de la clase

una sola palabra

puede cambiar las cosas

díselo en español

porque tiene una gran variedad

hijo puta , bastardo , amorfo cabron

imbécil o tontín , mono traidor

sucio , alcohólico , feo mamon

es sucia tu mama

así q convierte tu tristeza en valor

y deja que

la fuerza este en ti

no seas un marginado infantil

al menos insúltales

una ves mas

GORRÓN

Todos tenemos que cuidar.

A todos los que tenemos cerca,

pero me echaste de tu casa

y ahora mi vida es una mierda.

Andando por aquí en soledad,

sin agua, con manchas, no hay de nada

sin el dinero que te quite

como pizza seca con jamón

No es tanto pedir lo que busco yo,

vivir mantenido y cómodo,

y ahora ,en soledad, no tengo que hogar

nena me faltas tú.

Todos tenemos que cuidar,

a todos los que hay a nuestro lado,

pero a mi chica yo robé,

y el chollo se me ha acabado.

Si ella supiera lo que siento,

volvería a invitarme a todo,

porque siento que ella me falta.

Y me estoy volviendo loco,

creo que he matado a un viandante,

fue con la moto de algún modo,

si nadie me a visto me largo.

Si ella supiera que estoy viviendo así,

sabría que no puede vivir sin mi,

y yo podría seguir siendo un

Gorrón.

'RARUTO HA VUELTO'

he esperado mil dias, ha pillado la poli

no me an puesto cinco multas, pero dos si

mis vecinos se quejan de mis gritos

cuando chillamos todos unidos

que si el relleno parece tener fin

que si exito o que yo pinto aqui

si quieres cambiar el mundo COLMI!

yo te enviare una estupida ESTORI

todos dando palmadas

todos en este salon del manga

empuja tosdos tus amigos !salta¡

por que Raruto ha vuelto y viene a armarmarla

!que cabron¡

todos dando palmadas

todos en este salon del manga

empuja tosdos tus amigos !salta¡

y canta !FRI¡!CHU¡!UAN¡

!Eso no¡ (X8)

tengo la garganta jodia por que el otro dia

me fui de juarga, me pague un fieston

tengo los ojos rojos, la voca me sabe a lleso

no encuentro mis zapatos y mis pies huelen a queso

yo en cambio tengo una vos genial

mucho mas dulce ,donde va a pasar

por que soy mas chulo, por que soy mas guay

!subete chaba¡ !ponganse un grito¡ !que bien¡

todos dando palmadas

todos en este salon del manga

empuja tosdos tus amigos !salta¡

por que Raruto ha vuelto y viene a armarmarla

!que cabron¡

todos dando palmadas

todos en este salon del manga

empuja tosdos tus amigos !salta¡

y canta !FRI¡!CHU¡!UAN¡

!Eso no¡ (X2)

LETRA 'TE DEJO A MI PRIMA'

Te dejo a mi prima

no es demasiado guapa , pero

es mi prima

no tengo mucho más ,y encima

es mi prima

no sé cómo decirte

yo i yo i yo i yo i oh

yo no soy gay

ya dije que

fuiste rápido como el rayo

ya dije que¡

eres mi amigo desde hace 20 años

nunca espere esto de ti

cuando me mirabas en las duchas del cole

querías que se me callera el jabón

pero un día no lo pudiste soportar

me hiciste una caricia en el trasero

ahora se por que coño dijiste "no"

Cuando te dije que

te dejo a mi prima

no es demasiado guapa , pero

es mi prima

no tengo mucho mas ,y encima

es mi prima

no se como decirte

yo i yo i yo i yo i oh

yo no soy gay

ya dije que

fuiste rapido como el rayo

ya dije que¡

eras guapo , si lo se me callo

ya dije que¡

tenias mas pluma que un papagayo

ya dije que¡

lo siento pero soy heterosexual

toma ya ,con raruto

¿esto que idioma es?

chino,hebreo o japones

¿es inventado o que ?

10


End file.
